Desastre anatómico
by Symbelmine
Summary: La idea inicial era hacer pruebas con el Suero del Súper Soldado para ayudar a Bruce a eliminar al otro tipo, lo que no esperaban era aquello. En realidad, Natasha no procesaba bien el cómo y por qué ya no tenía tetas si lo único que iban a hacer con ellos era extraer algo de sangre y médula ósea.


Hola, cupcakes :3

Este fic participa en el Reto #9: Gender-Bender del foro La Torre Stark. Y bueno, pues esto es lo que pude hacer sin perder la cordura. El final es uno de los más chuecos que he escrito, así que pido mil disculpas por eso; al igual que por la ortografía de mierda que no corregí.

* * *

 _Nada, nada es mío. Es propiedad de Marvel , con ciertos privilegios para Disney._

* * *

 **Desastre anatómico**

 **I. El "accidente"**

―¿Cómo se los dirás? ―La voz sonaba lejana y aporreada, como si estuviese al final de un largo túnel. Se escuchaba también un poco de estática al fondo, seguida de ruidos sordos que mareaban su cabeza.

Un intento de articular palabras murió al abrir la boca. Sentía la lengua pesada y pastosa, como si hubiese pasado una reciente borrachera. No recordaba haber bebido, pero era mejor no hacerse a la idea de que podría recordar algo si era licor asgardiano lo que infestaba su sistema. Se meció despacio y cambió de posición, iba a vomitar.

―¡Natasha! ―Una mano vino a sostener su cabeza cuando comenzó a expulsar el contenido de su estómago sobre el piso; baldosas blancas, bien pulidas y con apariencia de hospital más que del penthouse de Tony.

Después escuchó un grito agudo, de mujer, retumbar en los alrededores de manera molesta.

―Decidle a Wanda que se calle. ―Y eso fue suficiente para despertar ¿Esa voz era la suya? ¿Por qué se escuchaba como la de un hombre?

―¡Steve, Natasha envía a decirte que no grites! ―Cuando Tony terminó de hablar, Natasha había comenzado a insultarlos a todos en siete idiomas diferentes.

 **II. Filosofía de Thor**

La idea inicial era hacer pruebas con el Suero del Súper Soldado para ayudar a Bruce a eliminar al _otro tipo_ , lo que no esperaban era aquello. En realidad, Natasha no procesaba bien el cómo y por qué ya no tenía tetas si lo único que iban a hacer con ellos era extraer algo de sangre y médula ósea.

―Bueno, verán ―Tony hablaba como si esperarse ser estrangulado en cualquier momento. Detrás de él, Wanda, Clint y un muy confundido Thor los miran a ambos con incomodidad―. Cuando los dormimos para extraer la medula ósea, pues aproveché y desempolvé los viejos utensilios de mi padre para ver cómo funcionaban. Analizamos las muestras y esas cosas, ya sabes, estábamos sintetizando lo más posible la fórmula original. Y, pues, los metí en un par de máquinas para re-inyectarles la sustancia, pero las combiné y…

Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, Natasha le rodeó la garganta con apretó lo suficiente como para que Thor se sintiera en la necesidad de sujetar sus muñecas tronarlas para conseguir que lo liberará. Con cualquier descuido aprovecharía y lo lanzaría desde la terraza del último piso.

―Bien, Stark ―Dijo la _Capitana Rogers―_ , entiendo que nos metieras en las máquinas de tu padre, pero no me cabe en la cabeza por qué había que re-inyectarnos algo.

Si en algo se debía ser justa (o justo, como venga al caso) es que Steve era más adorable como mujer, puesto que su expresión siempre resuelta se suavizaba con las formas más redondeadas de su nuevo rostro y parecía que hiciera pucheros.

―Este… ―Tony retrocedió tentativamente y se escondió tras Thor antes de anunciar: ―Es que quería ver si los mejoraba. Papá hizo un gran trabajo, pero aun así ustedes siguen teniendo debilidades y esas cosas. Lo siento, Natasha, Nathaniel… tú, hombre pelirrojo. Creí que podría hacerlos invulnerables del todo.

―¿Y no nos preguntaste? ―Ahora sí que Steve se encontraba ¿enojada? Como sea, su rostro tomó un adorable tono rojizo y con un movimiento elegante y contundente noqueó a Tony sin llegar a tocar a Thor.

―Amiga Steve, no debiste hacer eso con el amigo Tony ―terció el dios, recogiendo al científico del piso y poniéndolo sobre su hombro como a un saco de patatas―. Se comportó mal, Loki se comporta mal todo el tiempo; hay que perdonar.

La locuaz filosofía de Thor hizo que Nat pusiera sus ojos en blanco y cruzara los brazos mientras lo veía marcharse. Ya entendía cómo es que el fastidioso Dios del Engaño lograba burlar siempre los más estrictos protocolos de seguridad, además de recibir afectuosos abrazos de su hermano siempre que le veía. Los Asgardianos se merecían su lastima, convivir con ese par debía ser aún más catastrófico que cuando rondaban la Tierra.

―Nat ―Clint llamó desde atrás con cuidado. Lo miró por sobre el hombro, ahora era más pequeño (no, ella/él era más alto), para darle a entender que estaba a punto de patear lo que se le atravesara, por lo que debía ser conciso―. Los demás científicos hicieron unas pruebas, lo que sea que Tony puso en ustedes solo durará doce horas cuando mucho. No debes preocuparte.

―Y no está TAN mal ―se pronunció Wanda―, te ves guapo y el Capitán Rogers es adorable.

Serían las doce horas más duras de su vida. Lo presentía, por como la miraba Wanda y por como Steve reparaba en sus nuevos pechos, que se desbordaban del traje negro por ser más grandes que los de la propia Natasha. Debía ser algún tipo de karma.

 **III. Pelirrojos**

Su primera misión como _el_ Agente Romanov fue conseguir algo de ropa decente, para no andar por ahí con el traje del Capitán América que era lo único en toda la Torre Stark que le quedaba bien. No iba a quejarse del ex-atuendo de Steve, ya llevaba su ajustado traje negro, bastante revelador por supuesto, solo que ir muy al estilo del ídolo de américa no se encontraba en sus planes.

Saliendo de la limusina de Stark tomó aire y se encaminó al interior del centro comercial. Puso esa cara que entre sus compañeros era la señal para huir y resguardarse del peligro y que en su nuevo rostro era más como: Soy terrorista, me cago en tu capitalismo. Aun así, más de una cara curiosa se le quedó viendo. Sí, que esperaba algunas interrupciones para preguntar el porqué de su atuendo; no había imaginado cosas como:

―¡Un pelirrojo! ―y la chica, literal, se había desmayado de la emoción.

Venía de Rusia, los pelirrojos eran algo más bien corriente en su lugar de origen, pero parecía que en el resto del mundo era casi que sagrado tener uno en frente. No supo en qué momento se encontró huyendo de una turba de mujeres que deseaban un trozo de su pelo ―o saber si entre su ropa interior las cosas eran igual de _candentes_ ―, para entrar en un establecimiento donde el cajero intento coquetearle descaradamente. Ahora entendía más a Steve y su miedo de salir al mundo. Como mujer había tenido que recibir acoso, pero como hombre, guapo encima, la paranoia era método de supervivencia obligatorio.

Habría ido todo mucho mejor si pudiera controlar su fuerza, lo malo es que no podía. Hacía los mismos movimientos que toda la vida, los ejecutaba de manera similar, solo que ahora venían con un poco más de fuerza proveniente de sus nuevos y marcados músculos. Mataría a Stark, lo haría. Claro, siempre que lograra salir de la tienda donde por fin había podido comprar ropa decente sin que alguien abriera su vestidor para tomarle una fotografía indiscreta.

―¡Nat! ¡Nat! ―gritó una voz aguda y divertida. Unos ojos azules entre la multitud le buscaban con premura.

 **IV. Rubias.**

Lista de cosas que Natasha Romanov odiaba de las películas de comedia americana:

La protagonista sosa

La protagonista sosa y rubia

Steve en su versión femenina clasificaba con notas altas para Mean Girls o Clueless. No solo por su expresión medio tontuna, sino porque metida en las ropas de Wanda se veía como una colegiala presumida; por el sonrojo que llevaba encima, Natasha podía jurar que había sido obligada a entrar en esa diminutas prendas.

Tal vez no era la única persona pensando eso, porque un hombre se atrevió a poner una mano en uno de sus pechos y enseguida estaba tragándose un delgado y certero puño de la Capitana Rogers.

―Eres asombrosa ―dijo un chico, también rubio, a quien su madre había arrastrado para seguir a Nat― y muy guapa.

―Gracias ―fue una respuesta seca. El sonrojo iba en aumento por su rostro, seguro que se debía a que estaba más que incomoda con su cuerpo de mujer.

Haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol, se desplazó hasta la salida del local, evitando a las mujeres que se empeñaban en esperarle fuera. Caminó lento, sin perder de vista a Steve y Wanda, y la conversación en que se veían inmiscuidas.

―¿Es tu madre? Pero si es muy guapa ―decía un hombre, un moreno alto que no podía decidir a quien se comería con los ojos, si a Wanda o a Steve.

―Ya le di un puñetazo al anterior ―dijo Steve, muy cabreada, pero intentando no agravar las cosas―. En serio no queremos que nos molesten.

El hombre parecía a punto de hacer una réplica mordaz, solo que Wanda ya había empezado a mover sus manos de _aquella forma_ y lo que empezó como una sonrisa ladina se convirtió rápidamente en una expresión de puro terror. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y su boca dejó escapar un grito mudo. Calló al suelo igual que el hombre a quien Steve había noqueado.

―No vuelvas a hacer eso, Wanda ―le reprendió en cuanto estuvo a su altura. La muchacha parecía una psicótica admirando el desconcertado rostro de su víctima en el piso.

―Fue en defensa propia, quería aprovecharse de mamá ―hizo un gesto hacía Steve, como para enfatizar a quien se refería. Lo hacía porque ya tenían bastantes curiosos alrededor―. Y creo que deberíamos salir ya de aquí, viene la policía.

En realidad era bueno eso de tener un pasado como espía de la KGB en aquel momento. Porque saltar sobre todo objeto en el camino, esquivar a tres guardias y arrastras a Wanda no eran tarea fácil cuando Steve insistía en volver y explicarlo todo. No, de ninguna manera volvería a dejar que Stark se inmiscuyera en lo que no debía: el genoma humano y el contenido de su closet.

 **V. Cambios bruscos.**

―Oye Steve, eres guapa ―dijo Tony, lanzando su sonrisa playboy y recibiendo a cambio otra patada fulminante.

―El amigo Tony va a estar mucho tiempo en la enfermería, amiga Steve.

―Se lo merece, Thor.

―¿Por decir la verdad? La honestidad es cosa de hombres sabios.

Okey. Eso era todo lo que podía soportar, escuchar como Thor defendía el que encontraba deseable a Steve. Y no es que ella misma pudiese negarlo, si lo veía con objetividad podía darse cuenta de que esas largas piernas, busto prominente, pequeña cintura y hermosos ojos azules resultaban en un conjunto fascinante… Un momento ¿También encontraba sexy a la nueva Capitana América? Era todo, necesitaba de verdad volver a su cuerpo sino le dispararía a alguien.

Solo llevaban algo más de siete horas y era más que suficiente. Al parecer no lo pasaba tan mal como Steve, que después de su primera excursión al baño regresó a la sala más sonrojado de lo que uno podía esperar que pudiera estarlo cualquiera; además estaba el hecho de que seguía tocándose los pechos como si no pudiese creer que estaban ahí. Al menos ella no tenía ninguna curiosidad por su aspecto masculino, la verdad es que era aburrido. Salvo por el hecho de que si se excitaba podían darse cuenta, como con aquel agente en el gimnasio y la equivocación en la ducha.

Odiaba enserio ser hombre.

El hecho de Steve siguiese tocándose las boobies no ayudaba.

―Mierda ―dijo por lo bajo y fue hasta la barra por una cerveza.

Diecisiete minutos después ―con cuatro cervezas ya despachadas y la quinta en camino―, algo extraño sucedió. Primero fue como si el mundo diera una vuelta hacia el frente y otra hacia atrás en el mismo momento; una licuadora personal o algo así.

 **VI. Inalterable.**

Al despertar era de nuevo Natasha, sin el marcado acento ruso en una grave voz masculina. Eso resultaba muy estabilizante, pues la perdición a la que se había visto sujeta ya no estaba, bueno hasta que apareció _Sara_.

―¿Por qué Steve todavía tiene pechos y cara de colegiala?

―Porque el suministro inicial del suero que le administró mi padre fue mayor al que te dieron a ti en la KGB ―explicó Tony, poniéndose un tampón en la nariz para evitar la hemorragia. Seguro era otro desquite de Steve―. A él le durará el efecto más que a ti.

Y hubiese terminado siendo un día maravilloso si Natasha no se diera cuenta de que incluso en su verdadero aspecto seguía gustándole _Sara_ y sus insufribles pechos que no dejaba en paz. Es más, como mujer podía darse cuenta que era plana en comparación al exagerado escote del ídolo de américa.

Debía dejar de mirar así a Steve, porque parecía que ya se había dado cuenta de sus atenciones y el sonrojo le llegaba hasta las orejas.

Oh, sí. Ese día la Viuda Negra aprendió que las chicas también podían ser interesantes. O al menos Steve siendo una.


End file.
